Naruto: The Vixen and The Wolf
by ScorchR22
Summary: A female Naruto and an OC battle their way through enemy after enemy, be it on the battlefield or the bedroom. It is an adventure filled with action, sex, and feels. But mainly just action and sex. Warning: Yuri and Futanari. Don't like, don't read it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flamers are not. Do it, get reported. Otherwise, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Before we start this off, it's been a long time since I've actually written anything. Been busy with school, work, life, and video games. Most of everything these past few years has been ideas. So I might be a little shaky at first. I like to think I've improved, but that's up to you I suppose. On with the show I guess.

o0o

This story is going to be different. Well, not crazy different. Probably been done before. This is going to be a bit of an Alternate Universe. Some of the teams will be different, very different. Some of the stories will be twisted. This is going to be a mature fic, where yuri and futa are going to be happening a lot. You might not like what happens, you might really like what happens. Don't like it, don't read it. No one is forcing you to. You can also skip parts if you really want to, those parts being the sex and stuff. Doesn't matter to me. I just want to write it. So here we go. Here's my Naruto fanfic of action, sex, and feels. But mainly just action and sex.

o0o

Thirteen Years Ago, Night of the Kyūbi Attack

o0o

The Fourth Hokage was currently fighting off the Kyūbi, protecting his village from the demon. They had been fighting for hours and the Fourth was running out of options at this point. He had to protect his village, his wife, and his newly born daughter. He had a plan, but it was an insane one. He knew his daughter wouldn't thank him for it, and his village would hate her. But it was the only thing he could think of doing. It was this, or watch his village be destroyed. He vanished for a moment, using his special kunai. Then he was back, holding his baby girl. "I'm so sorry, Naruko. Please forgive me." He lay her down gingerly and started to go through the hands signs for a variation of the Demonic Soul Seal, the Eight Divination Signs Seal. He was going to take half of the Kyūbi's chakra into himself, and put the other half into his daughter. The Kyūbi tried to stop him of course, but with the help of his dying wife, Kushina, they were able to seal away the Kyūbi inside of Naruko. Minutes passed before the Third Hokage showed up. What he found wasn't a pretty picture. The Fourth and his wife were dead, and a baby girl was crying loudly. He picked up the baby, then flashed back to the village. He needed to decide how he was going to protect his friend's daughter.

o0o

Konoha Hospital, Night of the Kyūbi Attack

o0o

Two young women, both in their early twenties, were holding each other. One was in a hospital bed, the other was sitting on the bed next to her.

The woman laying in the bed was on the shorter side for sure. In fact, she was relatively tiny. She only stood at around 5'4" when she was actually standing. Her skin was lightly tanned, but definitely looked soft to the touch. Her hair was pretty short, as well as very messy. She also had a twin braid that started behind her right ear and draped over her shoulder. It was colored a deep purple. Her eyes were a bright pink, with tinges of purple around her pupil and the edges of her irises. These eyes were currently shut tight. She was afraid because of the rumbling from the attack outside. She'd told her wife to leave and help, but she had been in the middle of giving birth. Yeah. Her wife hadn't gone anywhere. The name of this woman was Kazehana Hayai.

Her wife, the woman sitting on the bed next to her and holding her close, was a little bit taller than her, around 5'9". Her skin could be described as perfect, if not a tiny bit pale. Her black hair was a bit long, falling to her mid back. Though she kept it up in a high ponytail, or at least tried. Her bangs and even some of the hair on the side of her head still fell around and in her face, and even over her ears. Her eyes were an icy blue. While normally one would be a little unnerved by her eyes, they were able of showing a great amount of warmth. Her wife knew that especially. This woman was named Akuma Ōkatsume.

As said before, they were there because Kazehana had gone into labor. Their daughter couldn't have chosen a worse time. As right as she started to arrive, the Kyūbi had attacked. Akuma had refused to leave though, not wanting to leave her wife's side. Not even the Hokage could have gotten her away. Then again, he'd probably understand. After all, his own wife was expecting as well. So he'd probably do the same thing. Probably.

Though that night hadn't been good in any way. Not only had the Kyūbi attacked, but their daughter had been born not crying. They thought something was wrong, especially after the doctor and nurse left the room in a hurry. Then the shaking had gotten really bad and they'd begun holding each other. That was where they were now, holding each other. The shaking had stopped a while ago, since the Fourth had gotten the Kyūbi out of the village. They didn't care. Now they were holding each other because they were afraid of what had happened to their daughter.

Akuma looked up when the doctor entered the room once more. She was hopeful, until she saw his face. Her eyes widened as her wife looked up as well. "No…" she whispered softly.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm so sorry, her heart gave out. It was beating too slowly when she left the womb. It's amazing she lasted as long as she did. She was definitely a strong baby girl." He bowed to them a bit. "I'm terribly sorry." He then turned and started to leave, letting the two grieve for their dead daughter. He grinned evilly as he walked away. They didn't have a clue.

o0o

Twelve Years and Eight Months Ago

o0o

A baby girl had arrived in front of the gates of Konoha in a basket, in the middle of the night. She had pure white hair, and golden eyes. That wasn't it though. She also had wolf ears and a tail. The guards hadn't even seen how the basket had arrived. In fact, they'd thought it was a bomb or an attack. All they did was wake the sleeping baby. It had taken an hour to get her to calm down. Heck, they'd had to get someone else to come and hold her and such; an ANBU woman with a wolf mask who was on patrol that night. She'd heard the crying and had been there in an instant. She'd taken the baby from the clueless men and started to try calming her down. It had worked. Then came the question: What to do with her? So she was taken to the Hokage by the ANBU, since she was probably the only one who could keep her calm. The Third hadn't been happy about being awoken, but he was immediately serious at the sight of the girl. The council was called together since this was something that couldn't wait.

That's where the little girl was now. In the arms of the ANBU as the council argued about what to do with her. The woman was bouncing her gently to keep her calm, not able to believe what she was hearing right now.

One of the civilian council stood and slammed his hand on the table in front of him. "Are you kidding me Sarutobi!? First you have us leave that damn demon girl alive, now you want us to accept another one into the village so soon after the Kyūbi attack!? We do not accept this!" Yells of agreement arose from the rest of the civilian council.

The council that consisted of the heads of the ninja clans were mostly quiet. Some of them weren't crazy about accepting another girl like this into the village, but the rest weren't opposed to it. Having two demons in their village would make them powerful. Especially one in particular, Danzō Shimura. He had wanted to turn Naruko into a weapon, but had been shot down. Now he was thinking the same thing for this girl.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples as he listened to the council bitch and moan. He finally looked up. "Silence! You're all making assumptions because of how this girl looks." He then waved for the ANBU to step forwards, which she did. "Ōkami, would you please?"

The woman nodded and turned her head to the council. "She isn't a demon, you idiots." Yep. Blunt as always. She got way too much from Neko. This caused Sarutobi to sweat drop. why couldn't someone else have found her? Ōkami was a bit too direct for the council's taste. "She's an experiment. Someone tried to combine an animal summon with a human. This baby girl is the result. The only reason we haven't found and killed the person who did this already is because they're dead. The note that came with the baby said she would only be sent here if he died. Which, obviously, he did. So stop being assholes and calling this poor girl a demon." With that she stepped back.

The civilian council roared again, this time because they were pissed that the ANBU had spoken to them that way. Most were asking for her to be fired from her position or killed along with the demon brat. Yeah. They weren't very smart.

Everyone was silenced when someone cleared their throat, head of the Hyūga clan; Hirashi Hyūga. "Well I see no reason to kick her out of the village or kill her. Sounds like she was just part of something she couldn't control. If it will make the civilian council happy, we can put her with the demon girl." It wasn't the nicest way to put it, but it did seem to calm most of them down.

Sarutobi wasn't exactly okay with this plan, but it was better than the alternatives. He also wasn't exactly happy about Hirashi taking this position with the baby girl, but not with Naruko. "Then we're decided. She will be placed in the orphanage with Naruko Uzumaki." He looked at the ANBU and nodded. The woman vanished with the baby before anyone else could argue. "If there's nothing else you want to talk about, then this meeting is over." Everyone left as quickly as they could, eager to return to their beds now that a decision had been made.

Sarutobi stayed with his eyes closed, keeping quiet until the last council member had left and closed the door. "So, mind telling me the real story?" He opened one eye to look over as the ANBU woman reappeared.

The woman pulled off her mask to reveal Akuma Ōkatsume. She bowed a bit to the Hokage. "I apologize. I had to lie to the council so that they would let her in. She's definitely someone from my clan. There's no doubt in my mind at all. As you know, the Ōkatsume clan is an older clan, and we appear to be dying out-which is true. We just can't seem to produce children anymore. Have you ever heard the history of our clan?" When she received a negative from the Hokage, she continued. "Well, we're not completely human first of all. The first two members of our clan were a human woman, and a wolf demon. They fell in love after the wolf demon saved the woman from some bandits. They had a child, who was the first true Ōkatsume. She…uh…how do I put this? We call her the first father. Something about her just, well, attracted females to her. She had an enormous harem of women that gave birth to her children, which is how our clan first grew. It's also how we found out about our Kekkai Genkai. We could change into our half demon selves to become more powerful. Though we couldn't do it for long, since it was really draining. When we change forms, we basically look like that little girl. White hair, ears, tail, claws, teeth, everything. But for some reason, a lot of recently born members can't produce children, though we don't know why. My wife and I were some of the lucky ones. Seeing this little girl makes me worried. Someone was experimenting on one of our children. Whether it was one of us or not, it isn't good."

Sarutobi nodded slowly. He'd been a bit…surprised, by the mention of the harem. He had an idea of how that worked though. A girl with an all girl harem having babies? Yeah. Didn't take much to figure it out. "So she's definitely more demon than human if she's stuck in this form." He looked at Akuma to receive a nod. "Then you and Kazehana will have to be more protective of Naruko and this girl then." He then blinked. "We forgot to name her. Since your child died, I would like to give you the honors. Any ideas?"

Akuma bit her lip. "Hikari. Can she also have my last name? I'd like to take her into my clan. Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to adopt her officially though. Either Kazehana or I would have to abandon our positions, and we can't do that. We need the money if we want to take in the children; maybe once they've gotten older we'll be able to adopt both her and Naruko. Until then, we'll make sure nothing happens to them. Ever."

Sarutobi nodded once more and stood. "I'll get the paperwork set for Hikari to be brought into the Ōkatsume clan as a member, but not your daughter. Hopefully she understands later in life." He then headed for the exit. "You are dismissed, Ōkami." He heard the ANBU vanish from the room. Once he was sure she was gone, he groaned softly. "More evil paperwork…"

o0o

Six Years Ago, Random Alley in Konoha

o0o

Two seven year old girls were panting heavily, standing back to back. One of these girls was the blond haired Jinchūriki, Naruko Uzumaki. The other was the white haired wolf demon, Hikari Ōkatsume. Both girls were a bit dirty, and they had a couple small cuts on them. Hikari had been getting bullied pretty badly, but Naruko had stepped up immediately to protect her. The kids who'd been bullying them hadn't been happy and they'd gotten their parents, who'd gotten their friends, who had gotten their friends. Now, they were surrounded on both sides by villagers, all staring the two girls down angrily. "You two brats are going to get it now," said one man.

Hikari gulped, pressing a bit closer to Naruko. She was glad her sister had stood up for her, but she didn't have to lay that kid out on the ground. Now they were in big trouble. She actually didn't know if they were going to get out of this with the little injuries they had now. She still didn't know why people hated them so much. Was it her ears and tail? She thought they were cute! So did her sister! What was so bad about them?

She was snapped from her thoughts as the villagers started to move forwards slowly. Both girls tensed, holding up their fists. They were ready to try and defend themselves. They weren't going to roll over and die. Then two ANBU appeared from who knows where. Their appearance caused the crowd to stop and suddenly rethink their decision. Most left without needing to be told anything. They knew they weren't going to get anywhere now. Some decided to stay, now even more angry. "Get out of our way ninja! Those two have done it now, attacking our children!" yelled the man from before. If he hadn't been before, he was definitely the ringleader of this mob now.

One of the ANBU stepped forwards, crossing her arms as she tilted her head to stare at the crowd coldly. "Did they? Or did your children attack first and they defended themselves?" She was used to this by now. They always made up some stupid excuse to attack the girls. They just wanted to kill them. Fucking idiots. If they killed Naruko, the Kyūbi would just be released again and kill them all. Of course they didn't know that, but she had a feeling if they did they would leave the poor girl alone. Same with her sister.

The man gritted his teeth. "They were just playing! They didn't mean any harm!" Yep. This wasn't the first time this had happened. The kids were just as bad as their parents, copying them and taking it farther. She hated that she couldn't step in when kids attacked them. They were all too young to be stopped by her and her partner. So they just had to let it happen.

The ANBU raised an eyebrow under her mask. The excuse was getting old at this point. "No harm? I figure the rocks they were throwing and the beating they were trying to give them was all just fun and games. Don't give me that bullshit. Turn your asses around and get out of here. Take another step forward and I will be forced to stop you. Dead or alive. Doesn't matter to me. I'm just following orders." To show she wasn't kidding, she pulled out a kunai and held it up. "Think before you make your next move."

The man glared at her for what felt like hours, but turned around and started to walk away. The little crowd that had remained also dispersed. Their plans to kill the demon brats were once again foiled by the damn ANBU. They didn't even know why they were watching over them. It was a waste of time to watch over the demon brats. They were going to die eventually, they would never become ninja.

The woman waited for the crowd to completely leave, then turned back to the girls and put her kunai away. She walked up to the two as they turned to face her. She crossed her arms as she looked down at them. "You know, maybe you shouldn't deck one of them next time, Naruko. This will just happen again."

The blond haired girl looked down, nudging the ground with her foot. "Sorry Akuma-chan… But they were hurting Hikari! I couldn't just let them do that!" Her eyes were filled with the fire that kept her and Hikari going as she looked up to the woman. Hikari's own will wasn't as bright, but it was definitely as strong.

The woman sighed and lifted her mask to reveal that it was indeed Akuma. "I know, but you're just going to keep getting chased by all those mean people." She knelt down to be on their level, looking them over carefully. "Are you two okay?" she asked gently.

Both girls nodded. "We're okay…" came the soft voice of Hikari. The girl was so much shyer and quieter than her sister. Not much, but enough to be noticeable. "I only got hurt a little bit…bruises and cuts are nothing…" She smiled a bit. "We have to be tough if we want to be amazing ninja like you and Kazehana-chan." This got Naruko to grin and nod enthusiastically.

Akuma couldn't help it when a soft smile touched her lips. "Well that's good. You two need to head home and clean up, alright? And next time be more careful." She reached up and patted both of their heads. "Understood?"

The two girls grinned at her. "Yes ma'am!" They then ran home, hand in hand, causing the woman to smile. The sound of a throat being cleared behind Akuma made her stand and looked back.

Neko had pulled her mask up to reveal Kazehana, and she was smirking knowingly. "Someone is acting like a mother. We haven't adopted them yet, Akuma. I know you love them, I love them too, but we can't get too close to them yet. If the civilian council got word of how close we were getting, they would have us replaced, probably with someone who isn't as nice as we are just to spite us."

Akuma sighed and rubbed her face. "I know…but I just can't help it. You know my theory about Hikari. Watching them grow up without parents hurts. I want to be there. For both of them." She felt her wife's arms wrap around her neck and shoulders, which caused her to wrap her arms around the other woman's waist. She looked into those bright eyes and couldn't help but smile.

Kazehana smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her deeply, before pulling away to speak. "Don't worry. Once they're Genin, we can both quit the ANBU and become their parents. It's not that long away. So just be patient."

Akuma sighed softly and nodded. "Alright. I'll try my best." She then smirked. "You know, I'm starting to get turned on a bit. Want to take this back home?" This got a giggle from her wife and they both flash stepped away.

o0o

Five Years and Ten Months Ago

o0o

Most strangers to the Hidden Leaf Village would think the sight of an ANBU leading two girls by the hand as very weird, especially when one of the girls had wolf ears and a tail. Those who'd lived in the village for a while however, knew this was a threat. The ANBU woman was leading the girls to the Ninja Academy by hand to keep people for messing with them. She wasn't going to let these villagers hurt the girls on their first day of school. It wasn't happening. Luckily for her and them, they made it to the Academy without any problems. No one tried anything. Maybe it was because she was out in the open this time, instead of hiding out of sight. This was a visual threat to everyone. Once they arrived, the woman stopped. She let go of the girls' hands to kneel down in front of them. "Alright you two. This is your first day of school. Be kind, don't ignore the teacher, and don't start any fights. I don't want you two getting in trouble on your first day. Promise?" Once she'd received nods from them, she smiled behind her mask. "Good. Then get going. You don't want to be late." The two grinned and nodded. They ran for the door, and almost ran into Iruka who was opening the doors. He blinked in surprise, then stepped back to let them inside. He looked over at the ANBU, who was walking over to them. "You know the deal," she said. "Treat them like you would any other student. Or else we'll have you replaced. Make sure to remind your partner as well. Cause any problems, and I'll be back. Understood?" She received a firm nod from Iruka. "Good." She then flash stepped away. This was the beginning of something great. They just didn't know it yet.

o0o

One Year Ago

o0o

Naruko was pissed. She slammed her fist on the bathroom door. "Damn it Hikari! Stop ignoring me! What the hell is going on with you today!?" She'd been going at this ever since she got home from school around an hour ago. Today had been sexual education day. They learned about sex, their bodies, all that good stuff they needed to know. After all, as ninja they could be taken captive. As a captive, they could be...used in several different ways. It was best for them to be prepared for that kind of situation. At least as prepared as they could be. It had been relatively normal, with the girls and boys being separated for the lesson. Some giggles here and there for dirty talk, but otherwise completely fine. Except for Hikari.

(Flash Back)

Hikari's face was bright red as she looked at the images. Naked women everywhere. Okay maybe not actual images, but it certainly felt like it with the way that the instructor was talking about it. Who was the instructor? Anko Mitarashi. The purple haired Jōnin was probably the worst person to have teaching a bunch of young girls about sex and the body. She was extremely graphic with her storytelling. Because that's what she did for most of the lesson, tell stories of her sexcapades. Yeah. Poor Hikari was squirming to keep the other girls from noticing something wrong with her. Luckily most of them were completely entranced by the woman, so most didn't notice Hikari and her...situation. Expect Naruko, her adopted sister. She was watching the girl with concern. While Anko had the attention of most of the girls, Hikari was the only one blushing and squirming. It looked like she was trying to hide something with the way she moved. If someone even glanced her way, her blush seemed to grow and she moved to turn whatever she was hiding away from them. The main person she was trying to avoid was the storytelling Jōnin. Especially since her eyes kept glancing up towards Hikari, like she knew what was going on. It was like she was trying to catch her with her pants down, so to speak. The end of the day couldn't have come sooner. Once the bell rang, Anko didn't even have a chance to dismiss them before Hikari had shot out of the classroom. Naruko was taken by surprise, as was everyone else. "Was it something I said?" asked Anko.

(End Flash Back)

After giving an apology to Anko, making up a quick lie about Hikari having to go to the bathroom really bad and being too shy to ask for permission to leave, she'd ran home to try and catch up to her adopted sister. Something was definitely up. Now here she was, locked outside of the bathroom with no idea on what was going on. "Please Hikari? Can you at least let me try and help?" There was a slight pause, then the sound of the lock clicking reached her ears. She blinked. Seriously? All she had to do was ask nicely!? Okay, maybe she didn't need to be so mad. This was Hikari after all. She was way too nice for her own good, and tended to try and force others to be nice sometimes. It was scary, depending on the person. Which didn't really make sense honestly. Except to Naruko. She knew about the 180 degree personality Hikari had. Nice one second, terrifying the next. She figured that was the demon part of her. At least with Naruko she didn't have to worry about Kyūbi suddenly taking over her personality or mind or whatever. Yet. She finally took a deep breath. Time to see what the big deal was. She slowly reached out, gripping the cold metal of the handle gently. She turned the handle carefully, before easing the door open. "Hikari? Are you okay?"

Once the door was open, it took her a moment to process what she saw. The blush on her face actually appeared before she'd completed the processing. Hikari was completely naked for starters. Not that she hadn't seen this before, she'd just been seeing it less and less lately. At least now she knew why. Thanks to Anko's descriptive stories, she knew exactly what the equipment between Hikari's legs was, and why it was the way it was. Hikari's skin was glistening with a light sweat, and she was panting slightly. Naruko also knew why this was. Hikari was probably feeling a bit hot with what was going on, likely why she had shed her clothes too. Her wolf ears were flat to her head in embarrassment for obvious reasons, and her tail was tucked behind her thighs for the same reason. Finally, what was between her legs. Naruko had known about it before now, having seen it many times when they were younger. But now, after the class they'd had earlier, she knew why Hikari had been getting a bit distant. Probably trying to hide what was in front of her. What was it? A fully developed cock and balls. Yep, Hikari was a futa. She was a girl, vagina and all, she just had a little extra. At the moment, that little extra was rock hard and twitching a bit. Naruko's nose started to bleed a bit at the sight. She wasn't going to lie, her adopted sister looked really sexy right now. Yeah she knew what that meant now. Today's lesson might also be the reason why she was actually feeling turned on by the sight. "Uh…" She couldn't even think of something to say at the moment.

Hikari however, wasn't as muted. "Well you wanted to help me…" she mumbled, turning bright red as she saw the blood leaking from her sister's nose. She had expected this kind of reaction. Okay, maybe not this exact one, but definitely her being speechless. The lust she could see bordering in Naruko's eyes was not the disgust she'd expected, which only turned her on more. It would be so easy to tackle her, undress her, and take her... So easy...Wait a second! Was she actually thinking about raping her sister!? What was going on with her!? Well...Naruko wasn't technically her sister...so it wouldn't be incest. Nope! This shouldn't even be crossing her mind! What was going on!? Wait, why was Naruko moving towards her?

Naruko gulped as she moved closer to Hikari. "Well...this isn't what I expected…" she started slowly. "But I still want to help you. I love you, Hikari; I'd do anything for you." She finally reached Hikari and stopped right in front of her. She could feel the heat radiating off the wolf girl's body, see the lust in her golden eyes. Then, before she could stop herself, she'd leaned forwards and connected her lips with Hikari's. Her eyes fluttered shut as she melted. This felt...right, and really good. She pressed her body into Hikari's as she deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around the girl's shoulders. She wanted this. She truly did.

Hikari on the other hand was completely taken aback. Turned on and not fighting back, sure, but she was still surprised. Her adopted sister was making out with her. She wasn't going to complain, at least not with the lust that was starting to cloud her mind. Her own eyes closed as she finally relaxed, accepting what was happening now.

The kissing continued for several minutes. The only pause came when they needed air, then they went back to it. Finally they separated. They stared into each other's eyes, finding nothing but lust looking back at them. Naruko was first to move, tearing her clothes off her body as fast as possible. She managed to not damage any of the fabric during the whole ordeal. After a bit of struggling with her training bra, she was left completely naked. The sight of her bare body only turned on Hikari more, if that was even possible at this point. Sure, they might be young, but they were already starting to develop. Naruko wore a bra for a reason, her breasts already a budding b-cup. As for Hikari, hers were also starting to fill in, but they were still only an a-cup. Still, it wasn't like she was lacking down there. Her penis was already six inches long. Basically a monster already. It would certainly get bigger as she got older.

Naruko licked her lips as she stared at Hikari's hard cock. She recalled Anko's stories from earlier and moved forwards once more. "Let me help you with that…" she whispered huskily, moving down to her knees so that Hikari's member was level with her face. A musky scent filled her nose, making her pant softly from how turned on it made her. She was basically dripping from her virgin pussy at this point. She slowly leaned forwards, sticking her tongue out. She was hesitant at first, this still being her first sexual experience. Then her tongue connected and she gave the flesh a long lick. It tasted a bit salty, like most flesh did, but it also tasted...she couldn't explain it. She loved it though. She wanted more. She gave it another lick, hearing the low moan that escaped Hikari's lips. It was obvious she wasn't the only one enjoying herself. She decided she wanted even more. She wrapped her lips around the head of the cock in front of her. It was a bit big, but she didn't care. She slowly started to move her head down, taking more of the meat into her mouth. Thank Kami for having such a big mouth. There was a reason she was able to eat so much ramen. Soon she'd taken the whole length into her mouth, the tip close to touching the back of her throat. It wasn't quite there yet though. Once she'd adjusted, she started to move, bobbing her head up and down.

Hikari was in heaven right now. Her sister was sucking her cock and she loved it. The licks had felt really good, sending little jolts of pleasure up her spine. Now with her mouth wrapped around her length, she felt like there was a constant flow of pleasure moving through her. The mouth was so warm, soft, and wet. It was much better than her hand. She couldn't stop the constant moans that were leaving her lips. One of her hands went up to her small breasts, the fingers taking a nipple and squeezing it lightly. She gasped at that. Anko certainly knew what she was talking about. Her other hand went to Naruko's head, running her fingers through the long, blond locks of hair. As Naruko bobbed her head, Hikari's hips started to buck slightly. She loved the pleasure, and she wanted more of it. She started to take over as she continued bucking her hips, her hand pushing Naruko's head down to keep her dick going as deep as possible. This was pure bliss. After a minute of doing this however, she started to feel a pressure building in her balls. She panted softly and looked down at Naruko. "I...I think I'm getting close…" She noticed that Naruko had given up and was letting Hikari use her. She gritted her teeth, moving a bit faster. She finally felt herself on the brink, and pushed herself forward to hilt inside of Naruko's mouth. "I'm cumming!" she cried out.

Naruko had been working hard throughout the oral sex to make Hikari orgasm. First it was moving her head, then when Hikari started to take over she switched to using her tongue. Anko was a great teacher, even if she didn't know it. When Hikari gave her the first warning, she tried to pull away. Yeah Hikari wasn't letting her. Shit. Well, Anko said she enjoyed swallowing. Might as well give it a try. She closed her eyes, ready for it. At least she thought she was ready for it. The first shot of cum went straight down her throat. Her eyes shot open and she started to swallow instinctively. As cum filled her mouth, she was quick to drink it down. After a couple moments, she felt much calmer, actually enjoying the taste. Then suddenly it stopped and Hikari let go of her. She pulled away and looked up at her, licking her lips to make sure she didn't lose any of the salty treat she'd gotten. It was salty, but not overly so. It was actually more sweet than anything. "That was delicious."

Hikari looked down at her and grinned a bit. "Well, it felt amazing. I'm a lot better now, that's for sure." She then sniffed the air, taking in a breath, and smelled something that got to her. She looked down, following the scent. What she saw was a small pool forming beneath Naruko. She smirked and got down on her knees. "I don't think we're done yet though..."

Naruko blinked as Hikari moved down in front of her. She could still feel herself dripping onto the ground, so she had an idea of what she meant. She smiled and leaned forwards. "Well, I'm not going to complain." She pulled Hikari into another kiss, closing her eyes, giving Hikari a taste of herself. She felt her sister start to push her down to the ground until her back was against the cold tile. She moaned softly into the kiss, anticipating what she knew was next.

Hikari pulled out of the kiss and slid down Naruko's body slowly, planting light kisses on her skin as she passed. She was quick about it though. Once she reached Naruko's honey pot, she stopped. She licked her lips as she stared at the soaking pussy. It looked so...appetizing. She leaned forwards and ran her tongue over the slit just as slowly as Naruko had first licked her cock earlier. From the moan that echoed through the bathroom, it obviously felt really good to Naruko. So Hikari decided to keep going, giving another long lick. It tasted delicious. So sweet. She wanted more, so badly. Her slow licking turned into fast lapping, like a dog. Then again, she was part wolf demon. So it made sense. Her licking was causing the girl above her to be almost constantly moaning.

Naruko was now the one in heaven, Hikari's tongue pushing her all the way to cloud nine. She was in love with this feeling, in love with Hikari. Was that it was? More than just sisterly love? Then again, look at what they were doing. So maybe, just maybe, this was actual love. No time to worry about that now though. Especially since Hikari had just pushed her tongue past her folds and inside of her. She groaned loudly and let her head fall back. It wasn't going to be long now. The tongue moving in and out of her, hitting every inch of her walls that it could reach, it was driving her insane. It didn't take very long before a strange feeling built up inside of her stomach. "I-I think I'm getting close…" she moaned out.

With the warning, Hikari doubled her efforts. She wanted her reward. She wasn't disappointed. Moments later Naruko let out a scream and arched her back. Sexual juices flooded out of her and Hikari drank them all up. As best as she could anyways, some made it onto the floor. Of course Hikari didn't even care. Once the flow had stopped, she lowered her head to lap up what she had missed initially. With that done, she licked her lips. So good. She moved up Naruko's body and captured her lips in one more kiss, giving her a taste of herself, just like Naruko had done to her earlier. When they finished they cuddled together, panting softly. "Well that was fun...we'll have to do that again sometime…"

Naruko giggled softly as she petted Hikari's head gently, scratching behind her ears like she knew the other girl loved. Sometimes Hikari acted like a tame wolf, and it was fun to mess with her. She enjoyed it though. "For sure...how does tomorrow sound?"

o0o

And that's the first chapter! It's more of a prologue, setting up everything about the story. I did my best to explain everything in as much detail as possible. I hope I accomplished that and you don't have any questions. Also I hope you enjoyed the sex scene. Anyways, thanks to my friend for helping me edit this. And as always, I will see you, in the next chapter. Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation!

So I didn't expect so many people to like it in such little time. Thank you everyone who favorited and/or followed the story! I really appreciate it and I love all of you. Now, for the real reason you're here. On with the show!

o0o

Present Day

o0o

Today was the day. Finally. It was graduation day at the Ninja Academy in Konoha. All of the soon-to-be Genin were excited in one way or another, whether they showed it or not, though none of them were as excited as the demon sisters, Naruko and Hikari. The two of them were basically bouncing in their seats at the back of the classroom with big grins on both their faces. They were so excited, Naruko forgot to be annoying and Hikari forgot to be shy. They just couldn't handle it right now. They'd actually be real ninjas! Finally!

Both were in their signature outfits as well, Naruko in her puffy, orange jacket over a black tank top. The jacket was mostly zipped up, but stopped at around her chest. She also kept the sleeves pulled up to just before her elbows. She had matching, orange pants with blue shinobi sandals on her feet. Her long, blonde hair was pulled up into twin ponytails, tied with blue ribbons that Hikari had given her. People always talked about her choice in clothing, saying she was trying too hard to be noticed. It's not that they weren't completely wrong, but they weren't entirely right either. She and Hikari didn't have much money, so they picked basically one outfit every time they grew. The orange had been a joke by Naruko at the time, but it had grown on her. Hikari didn't mind it either, anymore.

Hikari's attire was a bit different than Naruko, more attention grabbing but in a different way. Where as Naruko's outfit brought attention to her through its brightness, Hikari's drew the eye by showing skin, while still not being revealing to the point of immodesty. She was wearing a navy blue shirt that was a bit loose on her. It only had one, long sleeve on the left side, and it cut off at her belly. She then had tight, white pants on; he right leg was long and reached to her ankle, while the left only reached halfway down her thigh. On her feet were the same, blue shinobi sandals that most of the ninja in the village wore. Her longish, white hair cascaded down in loose waves around her shoulders.

It didn't take long for their hyperactive bouncing to get on a certain pink haired banshee's nerves. Sakura spun around, glaring angrily up at the pair. "Would you two sit still for more than five seconds!? You're annoying the hell out of me!" Sakura was one of the people who always seemed to fight with the two. Ever since they started going here several years ago. Most kids had done what they always did, bullied the girls. But after a while, they started getting friends. People stood up for them. Not many, but enough to make a difference. Sakura was still one of the few that wanted to make their lives hell. While she didn't hit them or do anything physical, she did screech at them. A lot. This bugged Hikari more than it did Naruko. Mainly because of her sensitive ears. Which were really starting to hurt already since Sakura continued speaking. "I don't even know why you two are so excited! It's not like you'll become ninja!"

Hikari gritted her teeth a little bit, her ears flicking back. Not only did she have to deal with the screeching of pinky, she had to deal with her insulting them! Before she could say anything, however, one of the few friends they had actually spoke up.

Shikamaru groaned a bit. "Oh for the love of...it's too early for you to be starting this Sakura. Let it go for once. We're all excited for the test today, whether we pass or not. So can you quiet down? Some of us would like to focus." This got Hikari to smile. Sakura fumed, but sat down and shut up for now. Thank god. Everyone was relieved about this, one could only take so much whining after all.

Before any more action could take place, whether it be good or not, Iruka finally entered the classroom. He was about to tell them to shut up and pay attention as was normal, but he noticed that none of them were actually speaking. That was new. "Alright everybody, today is the Graduation Exam. If you pass this, you become a ninja. If not, it's one more year for you." He glanced around to make sure that everyone understood, before continuing. "Today the test is going to be on the Clone Jutsu. When your name is called, please come to the next room to be tested." He turned and left, leaving the door open for the students to hear their names.

Time passed, and one by one the students left the room. They didn't return afterwards, which probably meant they were released once they finished. Most were probably waiting though, trying to see if their friends passed as well. A couple of hours passed before Hikari's name was finally called. "Hikari Ōkatsume!"

Hikari took a deep breath, then grinned at Naruko. "Wish me luck." She then slipped out of her seat and headed down to the door. There weren't many people left at this point. A couple of random people, Naruko, and the emo himself; Sasuke. Hikari and Naruko had several nicknames for the last Uchiha. They didn't like him. At all. Self righteous prick. It wasn't nice even thinking about him. How Sakura and Ino could even like him, let alone fight over him was a mystery to her. Time to push that from her mind though. She needed to focus. She left the classroom and headed next door to the testing room, stepping inside and moving to stand in front of Iruka and his partner Mizuki. She bowed to them.

Iruka looked up at Hikari. "Alright. Go ahead Hikari." He smiled a bit to try and give her some confidence. He'd become used to helping out both her and Naruko, giving Hikari some confidence while trying to keep Naruko in control when she got in a pranking mood. It was a hard job, but he'd accepted it. It hadn't been easy, trying to treat them like every other student. He'd done it though. Now they would hopefully graduate.

Hikari nodded and made the hand sign. She focused her chakra and there was an explosion of smoke around her. When it cleared, there was a perfect copy of the half demon standing next to the original. She glanced at it and grinned, her tail starting to wag behind her. She'd done it! She'd made a clone! Normally this was her worst jutsu, much like Naruko, but not today! She'd done it! She'd-! The clone fell over and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Hikari jumped and her tail stopped wagging. "Um…" She glanced over at the teachers.

Iruka looked skeptical. Sure, she'd made a clone that looked exactly like, but it hadn't lasted very long. As a teacher, he couldn't pass her for that, even if he wanted to. He had to treat them like every other student."I'm sorry Hikari, but I can't give you a passing grade."

Hikari looked like she was about to burst into tears when Mizuki spoke up. "Come on Iruka, give her a break. She managed to create a perfect clone. It might not have lasted long, but she did accomplish the jutsu. Maybe we should give her a break?" He gave a kind smile to Hikari, who had perked up and was looking at Iruka hopefully.

Iruka sighed softly, before shaking his head. "I suppose you do have a point." He opened his eyes and picked up a headband. He held it out to her. "You pass, Hikari." He felt like he was cheating her, but Mizuki did have a point. Maybe giving her this one break would be alright.

Hikari grinned, her tail wagging once more. "Oh! Thank you thank you thank you!" She ran forward and grabbed the headband. "Thank you so much Mizuki-sensei, Iruka-sensei!" She gave them a quick bow, before hurrying out of the room. She couldn't wait to share this victory with Naruko later! In more ways than one.

It wasn't long before it was Naruko's turn. She headed down the stairs, alone now. She was the last person for the day. She was super nervous. The clone jutsu was by far her worst jutsu. She could barely make a working clone, let alone a perfect one. She moved into the room and stood in front of the two teachers. She gulped before giving a bow. Iruka gave her the sign to begin.

Naruko gulped. She was doomed. She went through the handsigns and closed her eyes, focusing her chakra. There was a poof of smoke next to her. Naruko took a moment, before cracking open one eye. When she saw what was next to her, she groaned loudly. The clone next to her was sickly, and most definitely dead. Well shit. There went her dreams of becoming a ninja this year. Damn it all! She was going to have to watch Hikari move forwards while she was left behind. Tears started to build up in her eyes. She'd never cried before, so why was her vision getting blurry now?

Iruka sighed softly, closing his eyes. He wanted her to graduate, he really did. He just couldn't do it with what she'd done. "I'm sorry Naruko, but you fail." Mizuki moved to speak, but Iruka's hand raised up. "No. I'm not making an exception like I did with Hikari. She was able to make a perfect copy, even if it didn't last long. Naruko's copy isn't even good. I'm sorry, but I can't." He opened his eyes to look at Naruko, sympathetic but unwavering. "You should leave now. There are still a couple more students to go."

Naruko didn't say anything, running out of the room. She stopped outside of the academy, walking over to the swing and sitting down on it, staring at the ground sadly, unable to move away now. Those who had already passed were celebrating with their parents. She could hear the mutters thrown her way. How she deserved not to make it, how she should never become a ninja, and that they should just be done with her now. She didn't even notice her sister walk up to her.

Hikari could see the look of sadness on her sister's face and the lack of a headband, especially since she already had hers. She had been ready to celebrate, already planning on taking Naruko to their favorite restaurant: Ichiraku Ramen. Now...well it looked like those plans were going to have to wait. "Um...hey...Naruko?" She gulped a bit, not really sure what to say. "Don't worry about it. It must be some kind of mistake. They have to let you become a ninja now." When she didn't receive an answer, she sighed softly. "Look. I'm going to head home and make some dinner. Don't stay out too late." She turned around and began to head home, rubbing her arm a bit. She didn't want to move on without Naruko. Maybe she would talk to the Hokage about not letting her pass, make sure she didn't move on without her sister. Yeah. That would definitely work!

Naruko sighed softy. Maybe those villagers were right. Maybe she didn't deserve to become a ninja. She had mostly ignored Hikari, something she never really did. Maybe she was just too sad. She knew Hikari had passed, so maybe it was some jealousy as well. Why couldn't she just be better? She felt another presence next to her and glanced towards the person. She blinked in surprise and looked up into the smiling face of Mizuki. He waved for her to follow him, and she did. Maybe she just needed someone to really talk to. After all, he'd probably been about ready to stand up for her back there. They were gone before anyone even noticed.

o0o

Hikari pushed the door of her and Naruko's little apartment open, sighing softly. She felt like shit. She had passed the exam, and Naruko hadn't. Why couldn't they just pass together? She pulled her new headband off from around her neck and tossed it on the table in the middle of the room. It was then she noticed there was a presence that shouldn't be there. She looked over at the couch and blinked in surprise. Akuma was sitting there without her ANBU mask and clothes on, with a big grin on her face. What the heck?

Akuma stood up as soon as Hikari noticed her. She was wearing a black, sleeveless jacket and long, black gloves that reached up to her mid bicep and also had on tight, black pants and black, shinobi sandals. All of her clothing had silver outlining. Her black hair was done up in a high ponytail. "Well I didn't expect you to be home so soon. I figured you'd be out celebrating with Naruko for graduating!" She paused, blinking at the younger girl. She noticed the sad look on her face. "Hikari? Are you alright? Where's Naruko?"

Hikari sighed softly. "Naruko...she didn't pass...she didn't graduate…" Her arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to comfort herself. "I was going to celebrate with her...but now…" She shook her head. "She was so down...I couldn't even bring myself to try and comfort her...I probably couldn't do anything anyways…" Hikari didn't even know if she could move on. Not without Naruko. This was hard enough as it was. Being forced to move on would only make it worse. She fell onto the couch with Akuma following her down. "I don't want to move on if Naruko can't...Akuma...what do I do?"

Akuma sighed softly, reaching over to pull the young girl into her arms, no resistance coming from Hikari. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't know. I was honestly hoping this would go a lot better." This definitely wasn't going the way she had planned. She would meet the two celebrating girls when they returned home, then give them the big news. Now, she didn't know if she wanted to. With Hikari this sad, it wouldn't do any good to tell her. "Maybe I can talk the Hokage into giving her a pass? I'm sure he'll reconsider. He can't keep Naruko from becoming a ninja over one jutsu." She was already thinking about the choice words she was going to have for the old man. She wasn't going to let this happen. In fact, she was going to go give him a piece of her mind right now. She pulled away from the girl gently and stood up. "I'll be back Hikari. The old man will-"

A loud and frantic knock echoed from the front door, causing both girls to jump in surprise and look towards the source of the noise. After a short pause, the knock came again. This time Akuma finally moved. She reached the door and slowly pulled it open to reveal a panting Kazehana. She was also strangely missing her ANBU gear. This was raising flags in the back of Hikari's mind, but she was too busy to think about it right now. Akuma frowned at the sight of her wife. "Kazehana? What the hell is going on?"

Kazehana took a couple of seconds to calm her breathing. This was too important for her to mess up her wording between pants. "It's Naruko...she stole the scroll of forbidden jutsu…" That was quite the bomb to drop. Hikari looked like she was about to faint, while Akuma looked like she wanted to kill something. Probably Naruko honestly.

Akuma clenched her fists, trying not to grit her teeth. She knew that was terrible for her and Kazehana would be pissed if she did it again. "Honey, stay here with Hikari. I'm going to go find Naruko and kick her ass for doing something so damn stupid." She moved out of the house, brushing past her wife. She vanished as she flashed away, hoping Naruko hadn't done this on purpose. She couldn't take it if the girl was a traitor.

o0o

Akuma landed lightly on a branch, her eyes narrowed at what she saw before her. There was Naruko, sitting in the middle of a clearing with the scroll closed in front of her. She knew this clearing, the building kind of gave it away. Naruko hadn't even gone very far. So much for her doing it for someone else. From the way she looked, she'd been training. Which could only mean one thing: she'd tried to learn one of the jutsus. If she actually had was yet to be seen. All he knew was that the girl was probably never going to be able to use it. She moved to go confront her, when someone beat her to the punch. Iruka? What was he doing here? She listened to them start speaking. Iruka was thinking the same thing she was: that Naruko was the dumbest person alive for doing what she'd done. The girl wasn't even guilty about what she'd done! Wait, did she say that someone told her to do it? Her eyes widened. Oh shit. She went to make another move, now in a different state of mind - protect Naruko and the scroll from enemy hands - when a branch creaked to her right. She looked and her eyes turned from surprise to an angry glare. Mizuki. That traitorous son of a bitch. She watched as Mizuki attacked Iruka, then threatened Naruko. Oh that was it. She dashed forward. Damn her hesitating! Not moving every time something new happened. She was getting sloppy. Thank Kami she'd left the ANBU of her own volition. This would have gotten her kicked out. Mizuki had thrown the giant shuriken on his back already. No! She did a stupid thing and followed the shuriken with her eyes. She watched as it flew towards the undefended girl. She didn't remain open for long. Iruka threw himself in front of the weapon. Well that was unexpected. Just like the fist that connected with her jaw and sent her into the ground. "Nice try bitch. Maybe next time you shouldn't try to fight while you're distracted." Akuma jumped to her feet, glaring up at Mizuki as yet another unexpected thing occured that night. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" came a familiar female voice. She blinked as she was suddenly surrounded by Naruko's. "No way…" she mumbled. She could only get two, maybe three. This was...fifty at least. Probably more. She was too stunned to move. Same with Mizuki. Which allowed the clones of Naruko to charge him and proceed to beat the living shit out of him. That was a sight to watch. Once it was over, the clones vanished in a large puff of smoke.

Naruko looked exhausted as she moved over to Iruka. Akuma had bandaged him up as best she could, at least he was stable. She was currently tying up Mizuki for transport back to the village. She couldn't wait to hand him off to Ibiki. This guy deserved everything coming to him. She looked over at Naruko and Iruka. She couldn't stop the grin that came to her face. Iruka had handed over his headband to Naruko. The smiles on their faces was enough for her. Iruka was going to let Naruko pass.

o0o

I know this isn't the chapter you guys were expecting. A bit short, no sex, took a long ass time to make its way out to the public. I had planned this chapter to be short with no sex. I wanted to get through this part nice and quick before I got to the team assignments and final test. As for why it took so long, life reared its ugly head for both me and my editor. I didn't have many chances to actually write, and she didn't have many chances to actually read through it. We finally finished it though, and here it is. I hope you enjoyed. And as always I will see you, in the next chapter. Bye bye!


End file.
